The Rock and Trish
by e2krazy
Summary: After the ride, breakfast, and lunch, Trish can't find a way to tell Dwayne (The Rock) she likes him. Chapter 8 is up. Rated PG for mild violence and some language.
1. The Beginning

The women's champion Trish Stratus was backstage in her lockeroom waiting for Lita (Amy) and the Hardys to arrive for the next event RAW!! Trish got tired of waiting for 45 minutes now, so she decided to go look for them in the driveway, but she saw someone in back of a car.  
  
Trish: Amy, is that you, Jeff, Matt, anyone?  
  
The Person then came out; it was Dwayne Johnson A.K.A. The Rock.  
  
Trish: Hi Dwayne, did you see Amy and the Hardys?  
  
Rock: Hi Trish! Yeah, they left to Cleveland for RAW tomorrow.  
  
Trish: Damn, they said they were going to give me a ride. Let me call her so they can pick me up!  
  
Trish started dialing in her cell phone.  
  
Rock: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, you can come with me; they left a long, long time ago! Like an hour ago! You want to come with me?  
  
Trish put her cell phone away and nodded yes!  
  
Rock: Where are your bags?  
  
Trish: They are in my lockeroom!  
  
Rock: Well stay here; I will bring them to you.  
  
Trish: But they are heavy, I should help you.  
  
Rock: Stay here, you had a hard match with Jacqueline. You are tired.  
  
Trish: Ok thanks.  
  
Rock started walking towards the Skydome, but paused and looked at Trish.  
  
Rock: On the other hand, why don't you come with me, it's too lonely out here. And plus they're a whole mess of drunks out there.  
  
Trish: Ok. Sorry you didn't win the title against that jerk Chris Jericho.  
  
Rock: That is ok, I am going to whoop his candy ass on RAW. You had a great match with Jacqueline. I was rooting for you. Congratulations, you retained the title.  
  
Trish: Thanks.  
  
Trish smiles when Rock put his arm around her.  
  
Trish took The Rock to her lockeroom.  
  
The Rock brought her bags into his car, and they got into his car heading to Cleveland, OH.  
  
Vince McMahon came out of the bushes laughing!  
  
Vince: I have a match for RAW!!! (He was talking to himself) 


	2. Breakfast

The Rock and Trish Stratus arrive to Cleveland at 7 in the morning!  
  
Rock: Wake up Trish, we are in Cleveland, you want to go with The Hardys to the hotel or eat?  
  
Trish: I would like to go eat, I am hungry.  
  
Rock: Where do you want to go eat?  
  
Trish: Wherever you want to go.  
  
Rock: You choose.  
  
Trish: Well, ok, how about that one, Harper's Omelet.  
  
Rock: Whatever you say.  
  
The Rock and Trish enter the restaurant! It was lonely because it was barely 7AM! They found a table and they waited for the waiter.  
  
Harper (The guy who takes orders): Good Morning, what would you like to order?  
  
Rock: I would like the Special Breakfast Combo!  
  
Harper: Do you want your eggs scrambled or...  
  
Rock: Scrambled. What do you want Trish?  
  
Trish: The same thing you are having.  
  
Harper: Do you want your eggs scrambled or...  
  
Trish: Scrambled.  
  
Harper: Why doesn't anyone let me finish my sentence?  
  
Rock: Because no one wants to listen to your complaining ass!  
  
Trish starts laughing.  
  
Harper gets mad and said he is going to quit sooner or later!  
  
Harper: What kind of drink.  
  
The Rock and Trish at the same time say: ORANGE JUICE  
  
Harper: What si..  
  
The Rock and Trish at the same time say: MEDIUM  
  
Both of them start laughing while Harper storms off and gives the chefs the order!  
  
The Rock and Trish are still laughing about what happen.  
  
Trish: You are so funny Dwayne.  
  
Rock: You too, I never knew you sometimes were funny, since I saw you yesterday you were quiet, and kind of mad.  
  
Trish: I WAS mad because Amy and the Hardys just left me there in the giant Skydome alone, thank god you were there. How come you stayed til' 9 o clock?  
  
Rock: I had some interviews with The Canada Newspaper, WWE.com and TheRock.com  
  
Trish: Oh. You are really famous.  
  
Rock: Yeah (SIGHS)  
  
Trish: Where will Smackdown be at?  
  
Rock: Chicago, IL  
  
Trish: We could've gone from Toronto to Chicago then to Cleveland!  
  
Rock: Yeah, I know but..  
  
Harper: Here are your orders.  
  
The Rock stands up and looks at Harper with red eyes.  
  
Rock: (Whispiring) Don't you ever interrupt me when he is having a conversation with a lady! Because (His voice starts getting louder) if you do that again, I am going to WHOOP YOUR CANDY ASS!!!!  
  
Trish: Calm down Dwayne, that is not that way to solve problems, this is the way!  
  
Trish slaps Harper in the face! Harper gets mad and puts his hand in Trish's face and says: Talk to the HAND!!!  
  
Harper leaves running. The Rock and Trish look at each other like if something weird happened and it happened. 


	3. Arrived to the hotel

The Rock and Trish had just finished eating and had just gotten into the car.  
  
Rock: That guy was crazy, TALK TO THE HAND?? (LOL) He is so stupid.  
  
Trish: I know, I didn't even talk to him either for him to say, TALK TO THE HAND. I just slapped him. You scared him too you know.  
  
Rock: He shouldn't interrupt me! Well who cares about that gay ass. Where did you want to go?  
  
Trish: With Amy, Look for Amy and the Hardys in the location book.  
  
Rock: Hold on....here they are, AmeriSuites, the same hotel I am in. Let's roll.  
  
They arrive at the hotel and The Rock takes Trish's bags to Amy's room.  
  
The Rock knocks, and Jeff Hardy comes out.  
  
Jeff: What's up Rock, what brings you here, WHAT'S UP TRISH.  
  
Rock: What up Jeff, Trish was looking for you guys in the Skydpme, and she didn't find you guys.  
  
Jeff: Oh.  
  
Matt comes and shoves Jeff out of the way.  
  
Matt: Jeff said to leave Trish behind, he said who cared about that big breasted bimbo.  
  
Jeff: I never said that, you lying Matt.  
  
Matt starts laughing.  
  
Trish: Stop Matt.  
  
Matt still is laughing.  
  
Rock: Matt, don't talk about Trish like that, leave her, she has had a hard time.  
  
Trish smiles and asks: By the way, where is Amy?  
  
Matt: She is taking a shower.  
  
Jeff: Come in Trish. Dwayne, we are going swimming right now with Amy, do you want to come? And I guarantee you; there will be no fans.  
  
Rock: Nah, that's all right, I have to get some sleep, if you want, I will be there in an hour.  
  
Jeff: Ok bye Dwayne.  
  
Trish: Wait Dwayne, I would like to thank you for the ride and breakfast, I appreciate it.  
  
Rock: For you anything, I had a great time with you too.  
  
Trish gives Dwayne a kiss in the cheek.  
  
Rock: Bye Trish, take care.  
  
Trish closes the door in front of her. Trish sits in the bed.  
  
Matt: Hey Trish, tell Amy we left.  
  
Trish: Ok. 


	4. Talking with Amy Lita

While Trish sits in the bed, Lita is barely coming out of the bathroom.  
  
Lita: Oh, hi Trish. Where are Matt and Jeff?  
  
Trish: They went swimming. You left me in the SkyDome alone.  
  
Lita: We were looking for you. We knocked on your lockeroom and no one came out.  
  
Trish: What time did you come to look for me?  
  
Lita: 7:30  
  
Trish: Oh. That was the time I was sleeping. Well it was worth it though.  
  
Lita: WHAT? WHY?  
  
Trish: Dwayne.  
  
Lita: Dwayne what?  
  
Trish: He brought me here and took me to breakfast.  
  
Lita: That was nice. Do you like him?  
  
Trish: No.  
  
Lita: I know you do; I can see it in your eyes.  
  
Trish: I DON'T!!  
  
Lita: Just admitted, I am your long time friend Trish.  
  
Trish: Ok, ok, ok. I do, but not a lot.  
  
Lita: I accept that then. What hotel is he in?  
  
Trish: This one.  
  
Lita: You know what you should...  
  
The phone starts ringing. Lita picks up the phone.  
  
Lita: Hello? Jeff: Hey it's me Jeff, Lita, what is taking you so long? Come on, we are swimming already. And you know what? Dwayne is here.  
  
Lita: Wait a sec Jeff. Lita: (Whispering to Trish) Jeff said Dwayne is there, SWIMMING. You want to go?  
  
Trish: Ok, let me put my swimsuit on.  
  
Lita: (Talking to Jeff now) We will be there in a few minutes ok?  
  
Jeff: Ok. Bye.  
  
Lita: Bye.  
  
Trish: I can't find my swimsuit I used on the WWE Divas Magazine.  
  
Lita: TRISH..You loan it to me.  
  
Trish: Oh yeah. Where is it?  
  
Lita: (Opens her suitcase and takes out the swimsuit and throws it to Trish) Here it is.  
  
Trish: I am going to talk to Dwayne.  
  
Lita: About what?  
  
Trish: That I kind of like him.  
  
Lita: Well, good luck. Let's go. 


	5. After Swimming

They were getting out of the hotel pool; Trish just stared at The Rock.  
  
While they were walking to their rooms, Trish asked The Rock: What room are you in?  
  
Rock: Room No. 533.  
  
Trish: Well, at what time are YOU going to the Civic Arena?  
  
Rock: At 3:00  
  
Trish: May I go with you?  
  
Rock: Of course. Uhhh, are you hungry?  
  
Trish: Why do you ask? Are you asking me out?  
  
Rock: No, I just want to feed you. (He said it with a handsome smile)  
  
Trish (started blushing): Well..ok  
  
Rock: You look nice in that swimsuit.  
  
Trish (Blushing again): Thank you.  
  
Rock: I will come by your room in a few minutes; I have to change.  
  
Trish: Ok.  
  
Trish goes into her room. She couldn't stop thinking of The Rock, how handsome he was, how gentle.  
  
Lita and The Hardys came in laughing.  
  
Lita: Matt, you are a silly goof.  
  
Matt: I do it because you like it Lita.  
  
Lita and Matt Hardy start kissing.  
  
Lita: Where are you going Trish?  
  
Trish: I am going to have lunch with Dwayne. Lita: (She smiles) Now, did you invite HIM, or did he invite YOU!  
  
Trish: He invited me.  
  
Jeff: Trish has a crush!!! Trish has a Crush!!!  
  
Trish: Shut up Jeff.  
  
Jeff starts laughing.  
  
Someone starts knocking.  
  
Jeff: Who is it?  
  
Rock: It's The Rock jabroni.  
  
Jeff: Oh. (Jeff opens the door) What's up Dwayne?  
  
Rock: The sky.  
  
Everyone starts laughing like if it was really funny.  
  
Rock: Where is Trish?  
  
Jeff: She is changing; she will be out in a minute.  
  
1 Minute later, Trish came out with a nice top, it was white, and her pants were black. She looked awesome.  
  
Rock: Ready to go?  
  
Trish: Ready. Bye Amy  
  
While The Rock and Trish leave, Jeff closes the door, and there are 3 beds, in one bed Lita and Matt are kissing and in the other is Jeff watching TV.  
  
Matt: Can you please stare the other way? You are making us lose valuable make up time.  
  
Jeff: Whatever. 


	6. LunchDinner

The Rock and Trish Stratus walked out of the hotel into The Rock's car.  
  
The Rock turned on the engine.  
  
The Rock: What do you want to eat?  
  
Trish: Chinese Food?  
  
Rock: Well, I'll take you too Chinese Wong.  
  
Trish: Ok Dwayne.  
  
The Rock drove to the parking place and parked.  
  
There were no fans there; there were Chinese people that weren't interested in wrestling.  
  
The Rock and Trish sat in the table talking.  
  
Rock: What are you going to get?  
  
Trish: Let me see.how about we get Shrimp Chop Suey for the both of us.  
  
Rock: Well, ok.  
  
The Chinese waiter came and said.  
  
May I take your order please?  
  
Rock: We will have a Shrimp Chop Suey for the both of us.  
  
Waiter: Ok.what do you want to drink?  
  
Rock: What do you want Trish?  
  
Trish: I would like a Coke.  
  
Rock: I would like a Fanta Grape.  
  
Waiter: Is that all?  
  
Rock: Yes.  
  
Rock looked at the clock, it was 1:51.  
  
Rock: We gotta hurry. We only have an hour to eat.  
  
Trish: While we wait for the food, I have to go to the little girls room (Smile).  
  
Rock smiled back.  
  
40 minutes later, The Rock and Trish had finished eating.  
  
Rock (Talking to the waiter): May I have the check please?  
  
The waiter gave her the check and it was $23.90.  
  
The Rock paid the money and he and Trish left.  
  
Trish: Thanks.  
  
Rock: No problem.  
  
The Rock and Trish went to rehearse. The show was going to start at 8:00 (Central). 


	7. RAW

RAW  
  
Vince McMahon (Before the intro): Welcome to my show WWE RAW!!! I am happy you fans joined us to watch RAW. We will have 4 Title Matches. I will introduce the opponent of the champion before the match. The titles will be. World Heavyweight Tag Team Intercontinental Women's  
  
I will have more surprises for you today.  
  
E2Krazy: We have just heard Vince McMahon has a lot of surprises for you today. Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole will be at ringside announcing the action. We have 3 announcers because Vince decided it to be that way just for tonight. See you after the show!  
  
The WWE RAW intro starts.  
  
"Move to the music play the fuck*** music, move to the music play."  
  
JR: Welcome to WWE Television, we have Jerry Lawler.  
  
JL: Wuzz up!!!  
  
JR.: .and Michael Cole with us and quite frankly, it will be a great night.  
  
The Hardy's music plays and out come the younger brother Jeff.  
  
MC: We all want to know who will face Y2J for the Heavyweight title tonight, who will face Molly for the Women's title and so on.  
  
Chris Jericho comes with a steel chair and is running towards Jeff Hardy.  
  
JR: Jericho has a chair and is going towards Jeff!  
  
Jericho hits Jeff with the chair and down goes Jeff!  
  
CRACK  
  
MC: Did you hear that? Jericho has hit Jeff Hardy with the chair.  
  
JR: He is doing this for NO reason.  
  
Jericho is not getting him in the Walls of Jericho! (Screaming: I am the KING OF THE WORLD!!!)  
  
JL: He has locked him in the Walls of Jericho!!!! GO JERICHO, GO JERICHO!!!  
  
JR: You are pathetic King; Jeff is helpless out there.  
  
Matt comes and Jericho picks up the chair.  
  
MC: Matt is here!!! JR: Matt comes for his brother's aid. Jericho again picks up that chair and he cracks that chair into Matt's head.  
  
JL (LAUGHING): Look at that chair!!!!!  
  
JR: Jericho is hitting him with that chair numerous times! IN MY 25 YEARS I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE SO MEAN!!!!!! DAMN YOU JERICHO, DAMN YOU JERICHO STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!!  
  
MC: Yeah straight to hell!!!  
  
JL: Shut up Cole!!!  
  
Jericho asks for the mic.  
  
Y2J: I WON THIS WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE YESTERDAY!!! And Jeff comes out, trying to steal my spotlight? I am the World Heavyweight Champion you ass- clown!  
  
C: BOOOOO  
  
Y2J: Matt and Jeff are full of shit. They just like entertaining the ass- clowns in this arena.  
  
C: Asshole!!! Asshole!!! Asshole!!  
  
Y2J: Shut up, I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!!  
  
"If you smelllllll!!! What The Rock is cooking."  
  
MC: Here comes The Rock!!!!  
  
JL: We know!!  
  
Rock: FINALLY, THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO CLEVELAND!!!  
  
C: (CHEERS)  
  
Rock: Jericho, you like messing with younger wrestlers, wrestlers that are less experienced than you?  
  
Y2J: Mind your own business ROCK!!! You still mad of how I defeated you yesterday? I beat you FAIR IN SQUARE you ass-clown!  
  
Rock: You think you beat The Rock fair in square? Why not put your title on the line against me ONE more time TONIGHT!!  
  
Y2J: No, it's.  
  
Rock: Or better yet, so you can stop whining and complaining, how about a non-title match.  
  
Y2J: Yes, a non-title match. I am going to kick your sorry ass so badly you are going to raise your left eyebrow in confusion.  
  
Vince McMahon's music hits.  
  
Vince: Haven't you forgotten, I am putting the World Heavyweight title on the line against someone already Jericho; I know you want to know who you are going to face. Cleveland FANS, should we tell him?  
  
C: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vince: Ok then, Jeff Hardy Vs. Chris Jericho, World Heavyweight title on the line!!  
  
Y2J (Laughing)  
  
Vince: Are you happy with that match Jericho, well I bet you will be happier to know that the match will be a LADDER MATCH!!! Rock I have you in another match tonight. You and Trish Stratus versus 5 wrestlers in a handicap match. It will be a.falls count anywhere match.  
  
Matches:  
  
Big Show vs. Brock Lesnar: Brock Lesnar won with the F5  
  
IC Title: RVD vs. Matt Hardy: RVD wins the title.  
  
World Title: Jericho Vs. Jeff: Jericho wins by cheating. You will be informed of the match next chapter.  
  
Women's: Molly Vs. Lita: Molly retains the title with the molly-go-round!  
  
Tag Team: Lance and Christian defeat Randy Orton and Kane  
  
The Rock and Trish Stratus Vs. The 5 Wrestlers will be Next Chapter!!! 


	8. RAW Main Events

Chris Jericho Vs. Jeff Hardy  
  
Jeff Hardy is getting closed to gold. He is in top of the ladder and is touching the gold. He looks at the title and then looks at Jericho. Jeff is going for the Swanton and he connects!!! What an amazing Swanton bomb! RVD comes down the ramp with a steel chair while Jeff Hardy is climbing the ladder. RVD then unexpectedly hits Jeff Hardy. RVD then pushes the ladder and there goes Jeff to the announcers' table. RVD then helps Jericho up the ladder. The crowd starts booing. Matt comes and starts battling with RVD. Jericho is on top of the ladder and he pulls the gold!!!  
  
Ring Announcer: The winner, and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho! ..................  
  
Ring Announcer: Up next, THE FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE HANDICAP MATCH!!!!  
  
C: YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
Ring Announcer: Crash Holly, Shawn Stasiak, D' Lo Brown, Bossman and Jazz will be the five wrestlers to face The Rock and Trish!  
  
The 5 wrestlers come in.  
  
Trish Stratus new theme song hits by Lil' Kim and out she comes! She stands in up in the ramp and waits for Rocky.  
  
IF YOU SMELLLLLLLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN'  
  
The music plays but no one comes out.  
  
Then on the screen RVD and Jericho are in a room with The Rock tied to a chair.  
  
Jericho: As you see, The Stone can't fight tonight (Laughs). Trish, I am so sorry, but your partner is in Jericho School learning that he shouldn't mess with THE KING OF THE WORLD!!! RVD, stay here and substitute for me.  
  
Jericho walks out of the room.  
  
RVD: Everything is cool when you are RVD but not when you are The Rock.  
  
Rock: Suck on it Rob.  
  
RVD slaps him on the face.  
  
The doors opens and The Hardy's come in attacking RVD. Jeff unties Rock.  
  
Matt: Class is dismissed Rock.  
  
Rock: Let's go save Trish. Come on!  
  
................  
  
Vince on the screen: Trish, go on, Rock is not here, let Jazz start the match with Trish. Trish, hurry.  
  
Trish thinking: I believe in you Rock, I know you'll make it somehow and save me!  
  
Trish goes into the ring.  
  
The bell rings and Trish and Jazz start fighting. After 6 minutes, D' Lo has a table ready inside the ring. Jazz locks her in a single leg crab. Trish starts tapping. Jericho runs down the ramp.  
  
Jericho: Come on Jazz, put her in the table and break that piece of trash!!!  
  
Then, there is a knife cutting thru the ring (Just what Undertaker used to do, I can't describe it) and out come The Rock and The Hardys!!  
  
Jericho gets scared and D' Lo, Shawn Stasiak, Crash and Bossman start running. RVD runs down the ramp into the ring. RVD and The Hardys start battling outside the ring. The Rock and Jericho fight and ROCK BOTTOM right on the mat. Matt gets the table and moves it on top of the hole. The Rock and Matt put RVD and Jericho on the table. Jeff and Matt go on the top turnbuckle. Matt goes for the legdrop and Jeff for the Swanton. They hit it and Jericho and RVD go down the hole!!!!  
  
Jazz kicks Trish right in the face. Lita then comes out of nowhere. Twist of Fate on Jazz's ass!  
  
The Rock, Trish and Team X-Treme celebrate as RAW goes off the air.  
  
...............  
  
E2Krazy: What did you think? Was it good? Any comments or suggestions? Please review and tell me! 


End file.
